


obsidian

by sciencebluefeelings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings
Summary: Spock Prime reveals to his boyfriend why he’s been keeping a shirt on.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	obsidian

“I have acquired nipple piercings,” is the first thing Spock says five minutes after silently watching a movie with Jim.

“What the fuck,” Jim chokes. He wants to fumble for the remote to press pause, but there are more pressing matters at hand. Jim twists in the mess of blankets on their couch bed and demands, “When?”

“Six weeks ago. I wanted them to be fully healed before I informed you about them.” The vidscreen illuminates Spock’s grey hair and growing blush amidst his wrinkles.

A wide smile spreads across Jim's face and he leans back. “Wow. So you’re gonna show them to me now?”

“Yes.” Still blushing, Spock removes his sleeveless tunic, exposing his broad chest and lean muscle. Jim inches closer, riveted by the shiny straight barbells with black accents. He had always thought Spock’s nipples were pretty, a nice shape and easy to play with, but with the piercings in them they were irresistible.

“That's so fucking hot, Spock.” Jim grazes the tip of his thumb against one erect bud and watches Spock shiver. “C’mere.” Jim spreads his legs and beckons to Spock, whose eyes light up.

Before Spock can kneel in front of him, Jim turns him around so that Spock is lying back against his chest. “Nuh-uh, don't you remember we're watching a movie?”

“Jim,” Spock complains, a hint of laughter in his voice.

“What's the rush, sweetheart?” Jim kisses the top of Spock’s head. “We got time. Sit back and enjoy yourself.”

Spock sighs and leans a little further back into Jim. Now Jim understood why Spock had stayed clothed, even when they had sex. Jim lets his hands roam over Spock’s bare torso, exploring the shape of his ribs and the softness of his chest hair. Inevitably his hands find Spock’s nipples and their little metal piercings. Jim toys with the ends of the barbells, first one side, then the other, watching them tug at the skin slightly.

Spock attempts to push up into the touch a little, and Jim presses him back down by the middle of his chest. “Want to play a little game, Spock?”

Spock blinks up at Jim, and the sight is so adorable that Jim has to pause to kiss Spock on the forehead. “A game? What do you propose?”

“Your hands-” Jim grasps Spock’s wrists and places them on the mattress, leaving his chest prone. “They stay right there. No moving them.”

Jim watches Spock flex his fingers. His gaze is bright, waiting for Jim to continue. Jim rubs the pads of his thumbs over the tips of the nipples, his movements turning into steady circles. He pauses to squeeze the muscle of Spock’s pecs before grasping the barbells between his fingers. He hears Spock’s breath hitch as he tugs slightly. “You'll let me know if you don't like something, right, Spock?”

“It is immensely pleasurable, Jim. I would appreciate it if you distributed your efforts to the rest of my body.” Spock’s wrists twist where he's keeping them on the bed.

“Hmm. I'll consider it.” Jim flicks at the barbells and Spock’s eyes flash in realization of what Jim is planning to do. The sight ignites Jim’s arousal.

Now completely oblivious to the movie, Jim teases at Spock’s nipples, pinching and massaging and tugging in different directions. He tugs at the barbells before squeezing the erect buds, and he smirks as he watches Spock’s hips squirm.

“Jim,” Spock gasps at a particularly rough twist to his right nipple. Jim squeezes again, hard. Spock whines and his hips thrust upwards, seeking non-existent pressure. His hands are restless even as they stay pressed to the mattress. “ _Jim!_ ”

Jim pauses and blows softly on one bud. He’s overstimulated them enough that even the air is enough to make Spock groan and shudder. Spock’s chest moves attractively with each breath, and Jim is distracted by the movement.

“Jim, please,” Spock grits through his teeth, clenching his fists against the mattress. His underwear is damp and Jim can tell his cock is erect from its sheath by the growing bulge in the fabric.

“Not yet, babe.” Jim abandons his spot behind Spock to swing a leg over his body. Pinning Spock’s hips down so that he can't thrust up, Jim kisses the skin under one nipple and deliberately drags his hot, wet tongue up.

Spock hisses in pleasure, arching his back. Jim repeats the gesture to the same nipple, this time watching the line of Spock’s exposed neck as he tilts his head backwards. Jim sucks on the nipple, exploring the new texture of the hard piercing against soft, pebbled flesh. It tastes of metal and salt.

Jim turns to the other nipple and Spock tosses his head as Jim sucks harder. Jim flicks his tongue against the tender bud and Spock’s strength overcomes Jim's as his hips suddenly thrash upwards. Impressively, he hasn’t moved his hands yet.

Spock watches Jim peel off his shirt and toss it aside before doing the same to his boxers. Spock angles his hips, but Jim leans back down and returns his mouth to Spock’s nipples, teasing them with his tongue. Spock’s soft cries escalate as Jim mouths at the sensitive flesh with insistent pressure. Jim tugs at a barbell with his teeth, and then scrapes at the entire bud. It’s the breaking point that causes Spock to flip Jim over and bite down on his shoulder in retaliation.

“Ow, fuck,” Jim laughs. “I win.”

Spock bites down on Jim’s other shoulder before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the bruise. “You are absolutely infuriating, Jim Kirk.”

“And you’d better believe it.” Jim accepts a sweet kiss to his lips. When Spock tries to kiss him again, Jim is smiling too widely to properly kiss back. “God, you’re so cute, baby.”

Spock lightly mouths at Jim’s jawline and begins thrusting with languid friction against Jim’s groin. Jim slips a hand between them, down the trail of hair on Spock’s stomach and underneath the band of his underwear. “You're so wet,” Jim groans. “Need you to fuck me, Spock, _please_.”

Spock strips his underwear off and lines his cock up with Jim’s front opening. They gasp simultaneously as Spock fully seats himself inside of Jim. Usually Jim is the one fucking Spock, but when Spock fucks, it's always sensual and achingly tender. Spock moves slowly at first, as he always does when he's the one fucking Jim. Jim wraps his arms around Spock’s narrower shoulders and rides on the pleasure of being filled and emptied. He moves one hand back to Spock's nipple and lightly flicks the swollen bud. Spock shudders and Jim feels him come with trembling aftershocks that peak every time Jim teases his nipples again.

Jim feels Spock slip out of him as Spock kisses down his stomach, down to his inner thighs, lightly biting at the skin there. His clever tongue dips between Jim’s slick folds, swirling around his growth. Jim runs his hands through Spock’s hair, humming whenever Spock flicks his tongue back and forth.

His breath quickens as Spock moves faster and Jim approaches climax. “It's close, Spock, oh fuck.” Jim cries out as Spock replaces his tongue with the pressure of two fingers, and the pleasure overwhelms his senses.

Jim sinks back into the mattress, panting for breath. He hears Spock’s happy tiny chirps as he slides next to Jim’s body, pushing up against him. Jim kisses Spock and runs his fingers over Spock’s arm, all lingering traces of desperation gone. Spock presses his chin to one of Jim’s hickies and Jim grimaces. “God, those bites still sting. How well did you get me, mister?” Jim takes his comm to check his neck with the camera app. “Shit. You got me real good.”

“I apologize,” Spock says, not sounding sorry at all. “Do you require a dermal regenerator?”

“Mmm, nah.” Jim lowers his comm and snuggles to Spock’s side, feeling his low purr. Now that they’ve stopped moving around, Jim’s slightly clammy skin is growing cold.

Spock drags a blanket up and tucks it around them. His piercings glisten, and Jim admires without touching. The movie on the vidscreen provides a soft ambience in the background, and Spock is the perfect warmth at Jim’s side.

Jim yawns and blindly gropes around for Spock’s hand. Spock takes Jim’s hand in his, and after pressing a kiss to the knuckles, entwines his fingers and doesn’t let go.


End file.
